


☾ 𝕀𝕟 𝕥𝕙𝕖 𝕄𝕚𝕕𝕕𝕝𝕖 𝕠𝕗 𝕥𝕙𝕖 ℕ𝕚𝕘𝕙𝕥 ☽

by Melicat



Category: Thai Actor RPF, เกลียดนักมาเป็นที่รักกันซะดีๆ | TharnType: The Series (TV) RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Established Relationship, M/M, Masturbation, Teasing, Webcam/Video Chat Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:13:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26639365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melicat/pseuds/Melicat
Summary: A quick smut fic where Mew and Gulf were slightly overworked and really, really in need of some alone time. And then, they finally have it!This is my first time writing something like this (and publishing it!). Please let me know what you think and....be gentle? ^^;;; Comments and Kudos are always welcome.Also, come find me on Twitter! @.JazaraAhdanji*Not Proofed*
Relationships: Mew Suppasit Jongcheveevat/Gulf Kanawut Traipipattanapong
Comments: 4
Kudos: 54





	☾ 𝕀𝕟 𝕥𝕙𝕖 𝕄𝕚𝕕𝕕𝕝𝕖 𝕠𝕗 𝕥𝕙𝕖 ℕ𝕚𝕘𝕙𝕥 ☽

Busy schedules have been keeping Mew and Gulf from spending much time together. To say that it’s been adding an extra level of…tension...between them would be an understatement. It’s been showing too. Mew would gaze at Gulf like he wanted to eat him on the spot, and it would take all Gulf has not to squirm then and there in front of hundreds of people. Stolen glances, tiny touches here and there; anyone watching could see how much they love each other...and how much they need to get a room already.

Finally! They have some time alone together. Mew and Gulf are sitting in the living room, Gulf in Mew’s lap as they cuddle together after finishing dinner. They are both wearing house clothes, a comfy pair of sweatpants, with Mew wearing a thin sleeveless shirt and Gulf wearing a regular t-shirt. Mew is practically vibrating with the need coursing through him. So many ideas are bouncing around in his head, he’s not quite sure where the wheel will land. Gulf can feel Mew’s obvious interest beneath his rump and he can’t help but give a tiny wiggle while he giggles. Gulf is not unaffected by the sight of Mew’s obvious interest. Seeing how Mew’s pupils are already blown with desire, hearing how his breathing is slightly unsteady, and feeling how hard he is beneath him has his own body reacting with interest. As Mew tries to settle on just how he wants to handle their situation, Gulf leans in and whispers heatedly into his ear, “I want to do a video call with you..” Gulf then pulls back, a wicked little grin gracing his chestnut shaped lips. Mew would blink once, slowly processing what Gulf is implying before a slow grin spreads across his own lips and he gives a slow nod. “Go to the spare bedroom then.” Mew whispers. Gulf would nod and slowly get up, but not before grinding his ass against the bulge pressing against him. Mew would let out a soft hiss, his eyes narrowing as he watched Gulf strut his way toward the spare room. With a shake of his head, that ever-present grin tugging at his lips he walks (with some difficulty, mind you) toward their room. 

After entering their room, Mew closes the door and then quickly takes his clothes off and sits on the bed. His back is against some pillows he placed against the headboard. He already has his phone in hand, so he waits a couple more minutes before opening up Line and initiating the video call to his tua aeng. After just a couple of rings, he is greeted by the grinning face of his love. He is quick to note how blushy Gulf is, said blush reaching his ear tips and even down his neck and onto the tiny bit of chest he can see. 

A sensual smile greets Gulf as he answers the video call and he can’t help but squirm. His position mimics Mew’s as he rests comfortably on the bed in that spare room. Desire already courses through his veins and his lips are slightly parted as she murmurs a soft “Hello.” in that cute baby voice he wields with stunning effect. Mew would lightly bite down on his lip before he says, “Show me all of you.” Gulf obeys, placing his phone at the foot of the bed against the bunched up sheets so Mew would have a clear view of Gulf’s body from his thighs all the way up to his head. Mew would moan softly at the sight that greets him, his cock giving an excited jerk even though he’s not yet touching himself. Mew would then also place his phone at the foot of the bed, then lean back so Gulf can see all he has to offer. 

Gulf licks over his lips, then slowly lowers his hand, trailing it down his body starting at his chest. His eyelids are half-lowered as he looks at his phone screen, his fingertips moving to circle around his sensitive nipples before pinching them lightly. He’s in no hurry to rush things, instead, looking forward to teasing Mew with the buffet that is his body and the reactions that he can draw from it. From the pinch, he moans, slowly bringing his legs up so that his knees are bent. His fingers then resume their journey down his body, teasing over his coconut milk tummy, then down further. He skips over his cock for the moment, instead, moving his hands to his thighs. Here, he would drag his short nails back up his skin, soft humming moans sounding from him now as he fights to keep his eyes open. Pleasure slowly builds within him, his cock starting to weep with pre. His right hand would move from his thigh to his cock, his fingers still doing their teasing dance as he uses one finger to tease from his base to his tip. He would smear his pre over the head of his shaft, his tongue darting out again to moisten his lips as his heated gaze stares at his phone, entranced by what his faen is doing. 

While Gulf is teasing both himself and Mew, Mew is watching the scene unfold before him with rapt attention. He’s got his left hand on his chest, his fingers pinching and twisting at his nipple lightly while his right hand is slowly stroking over his cock. “Guuuulffff.” he moans upon hearing one of Gulf’s louder, whining moans. Mew grips his cock a little tighter, stroking it slightly faster as he witnesses Gulf doing the same thing… but then…

When Gulf heard Mew moan his name, he gasped out, gripping the base of his cock tight to keep from cumming then and there. His eyes have widened and he bites down on his lower lip hard. While this is fun and all, why should he cum untouched by his faen when said faen is just down the hall from him? Gulf needs his Mew, and he needs him NOW! Forgetting about his phone, he suddenly makes a mad dash for their room, only tripping slightly over the sheets once. He flings their door open, his breath coming out in harsh pants as he glares hungrily at Mew. Marching over to the nightstand, he pulls out the bottle of lube and tosses it to Mew. Then, he crawls onto the bed on his hands and knees, placing his perky bubble butt right in Mew’s line of vision. Turning his head to face Mew, Gulf says, “Please hurry, get me ready for you..” Both Mew and Gulf are painfully hard at this point, leaking pre as Gulf impatiently wiggles his ass at Mew.

One moment, Mew is watching his phone quite happily as he strokes himself, the next he finds himself with his vision full of his baby’s perky ass. He’s left blinking again before he looks down at the bottle of lube next to his hip. With a soft laugh, he moves down to the end of the bed, just barely having the presence of mind left to end the call and place his phone on his nightstand before he moves to kneel behind Gulf. Mew moans softly as he drapes himself over Gulfs back, his lips and teeth nibbling lightly at Gulf’s left shoulder. “My baby is hungry, hmm?” Mew teasingly asks as he trails a hand over Gulf’s side. All Gulf can do is offer up a soft whine as she grinds himself back into Mew. Mew smiles against Gulf’s shoulder, then sucks a small hickey onto it before soothing it with his tongue. As Gulf writhes against Mew, Mew can’t help but appreciate how good it feels when his cock hotdogs between Gulf’s cheeks. They moan together, enjoying the feeling for a few more moments before Mew is slowly pulling away and picking up the lube. Coating his fingers quite generously, Mew soon presses a finger to Gulf’s opening, teasing the muscle there with just his fingertip. Gulf moans long and low at that, pushing back slightly. They’ve been teasing each other for so long now that Gulf is nearly mindless with desire. “Meeeeeewwww, quit teasin’, pleaaaaase..'' he begs softly as he pushes back a little harder. Mew grins his wolfish grin and slowly slides his finger into Gulf, letting him get used to the intrusion. Gulf tries to slow his breathing down and relax, his eyes closing as he drops his head down. It takes a few minutes of Mew slowly thrusting his finger into Gulf before Gulf is thrusting back once more while murmuring, “Please more..” Ever the thoughtful faen, Mew grants Gulfs request, sliding his finger out before gently returning with two fingers. They go in a bit easier, though Mew still moves nice and slow, enjoying the tease of it as well as making sure not to hurt his lover. After a few more minutes, Mew is slowly scissoring Gulf’s passage open, making sure to hit his prostate from time to time, loving the sound of Gulf’s moans as pleasure pools low in his belly. It’s not quite enough to send him over the edge, but it is enough to make him even needier as he clenches tight around those teasing fingers. “One more, baby?” Mew asks, his voice thick with the desire. Ear perking at the huskiness of Mew’s voice, Gulf lifts his head so he can look at Mew and groan out “Yessss..” He relaxes as much as he can so Mew can add in that third finger, his head lowering once again as he shudders hard. As Mew thrusts and scissors his fingers within Gulf, he leans over his back again, peppering soft kisses over Gulf’s shoulders, biting here and there to leave little marks on Gulf. It..could be said that Mew is possessive, and he has no shame when it comes to showing his claim on Gulf. Gulf, for what it is worth, has no shame in wearing Mew’s marks happily, proudly even. And when it comes to the act of receiving them, Gulf just moans, thrusting back against those fingers that tease and tantalize him. 

However, it isn’t quite enough and soon Gulf begs, “Cooock, please fill me with it..” as he once again gazes at Mew hungrily. Ever eager to oblige, Mew slips his fingers from Gulf, eliciting a whine regret from Gulf. Hearing the cap to the lube open once more, Gulf tries his best to be patient and is rewarded with the feel of a very, very hot cocktip pressing against his hungry entrance. Impatient with the need coursing through him, Gulf tries to press back into Mew, earning him a light spank to his right rump cheek. “Patience, baby,” Mew says with his ever-present grin. Taking a deep breath, hoping that he doesn’t cum as soon as he starts to enter Gulf, Mew starts to slowly press inward, his thick cock already twitching, eager to feel the velvet confines that is the perfection of his faen’s passage. They are both moaning harshly, Mew with the absolute pleasure of Gulf wrapping around his cock, Gulf with the mixture of pleasure and a hint of pain as he is slowly spread open around the velvety steel monster Mew has the gall to call his cock. Mew slowly moves forward, his body shivering with the effort it is taking him to not slam his cock home. Sweat is beading on their skin, Gulfs fingers gripping the bedding beneath him tightly while Mew moves his hands to grip Gulf’s hips. Once Mew is fully seated deep within Gulf, he lets out a harsh breath as he asks, “Are you ok, baby?” It takes a moment for Gulf to register the question, but once he does he mumbles a soft, “Mmh.” that Mew just barely hears. Knowing his baby still needs a moment to adjust, Mew moves his right hand to stroke lightly over Gulf’s back. He does this to both help soothe Gulf and help him relax, and to also distract himself from the need to ravage Gulf’s passage. Only when Gulf starts to wiggle lightly against him does Mew begin to move, starting with a slow pace, his thrusts shallow. It only takes mere moments before Gulf is whining with need, his hips moving to meet Mew’s. With a low growl, Mew suddenly increases the pace to a near brutal one while once again gripping Gulfs hips. Gulf cries out in pleasure as Mew angles his hips just so and pounds into his prostate with each thrust. Tears of pleasure begin to fall as Gulf meets each and every thrust, his cock bouncing, throbbing, weeping with pleasure. “M-Mew..I-I..” is all he can get out before his cock erupts, his seed spilling onto the bed beneath him. The feeling of Gulfs passage convulsing around his cock as he cums is all Mew needed to moan out; with a final thrust, Mew spills deep into Gulf, his eyes closing tight. After coming down from their orgasm, Mew gently pulls himself free from Gulf and sits back on his heels. Gulf would take that opportunity to flop over on his side before wincing slightly. “Are you ok, baby?” Mew would find himself asking again. Gulf opens one eye to gaze at Mew before replying, “I’m exhausted, gooey, and sweaty. I feel fantastic!” There was only a hint of sarcasm in his words, and Mew could see the teasing light in Gulf’s one open eye. “Well, lets go take a shower, then change the sheets and sleep?” Mew suggests, already grabbing Gulf’s hand to drag him from the bed. “Ok ok..” Gulf answers, and they go about getting clean so that they can finally get to sleep, cuddled into each other.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


End file.
